Various computer-assisted products exist that enable a person to learn a non-native language. In such products, a person speaks an utterance into a microphone and the products teach lexicon and syntax by giving the person a general idea of errors in pronunciation. Such products do not immediately pinpoint exact errors in pronunciation and thus do not typically provide useful feedback that the speaker needs to master a non-native language.